Just a Preview
by Drake Son of Hephaestus
Summary: This is just a preview


**This is not a story, it's just a preview of the story I'll be writing after my other OC story. I will have a small SYOC for minor characters, but don't worry yet.**

Listen, and listen good.

I'm only telling this once.

Look, I never wanted to be a demigod. My father doesn't even care I was nearly mauled by a dragon with eight heads.

My mom. She was melted in front of my eyes.

My sister, the youngest at ten, was dumbfounded as I lobbed off a head with a steak knife.

I think I might have not paid enough attention in world history. You know why? Because two more heads grew back in its place.

And then I remembered the poem my mom made up so I would go to sleep.

_When you face a beast with seven_

_Cut four off, you have eleven_

_For every neck you send astray_

_Burn the stump, it goes away_

_The head in the middle, last of all_

_Burn the stump, this beast will fall_

I understood. This beast had seven heads. I cut one off and it grew two.

Burn the stump, it goes away. I was on the ground, staring at it.

I felt a surge of energy go through my body. I jumped so high and randomly chopped off all its heads.

My brother, middle at twelve, stared at the monster.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head. Suddenly, the electricity in the house went crazy and started a major electrical fire.

A large roar came from one of the missing stumps.

I found my sister, Angelina, Angel for short and set out to find my brother.

As I heard sirens in the distance, I found my younger brother, Nathan, lying on the ground, a holographic bolt hovering over his head.

It started storming. A voice in the distance shouted, "Behold, Nathaniel Shields, son of Zeus!"

I looked around. Was it just thunder?

We ran out the house. Angel fell in the pool. That was bad because she can't swim.

Nearly a few feet behind her, a face appeared.

It was a female face. It looked a little like my mother.

I shouted as she sat there not breathing.

Her eyes opened and she started breathing normally.

The woman was holding a small green orb she put it above Angel's confused head. Millions of others came following. I heard voice in the waves.

And then one shouted, "All hail Angelina Shields, daughter of Poseidon!"

The storm relented and Angel was sitting underwater holding her breath. When she realized she could breathe, she stopped.

She climbed out the pool. "That. Was. Amazing."

When the police came, I was the first to talk. I told them that there was a large fire, mom died, we put out the fire.

Well, not exactly in that order...

He asked us a few-

Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself. Stupid ADHD.

My name is Orcus Shields.

Now, back to the story.

The police officer said he was going to take into custody.

We bolted.

I heard shouting in the distance but I wasn't listening.

Me, Angel, and Nathan ran as fast as possible.

We became exhausted and had to stop.

_When you want out of a mess_

_This trick may work, more than less_

_Count to ten inside your head_

_Think for them or you'll be dead_

_Snap your fingers, work the veil_

_Show their dreams, you mustn't fail_

_Flick the wrist, their thoughts shift_

_You have created an immortal rift_

One, I thought, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten

I thought of the officer. He wanted to do his job.

Change their thoughts and make it a misunderstanding? Worth a shot!

I tried. The sirens stopped.

I ran and ran. We stopped to get something to eat at a fast-food place.

On the TV it showed our pictures.

"Still no word on the kidnapping of Aaron, Alison, and Aiden Fitzgerald. We have a suspect in the crime. Her name is Brianna Daniels. Call this number if you see either the children or this possible suspect who fled from her home yesterday." I stared at the reporter.

_I_ did that.

I stared and stared.

"Um, Orc," Nathan spoke up, awestruck. "There's a skull above you head."

"Bask in the glory of Orcus Shields, son of Hades!"

**Do tell if I should continue :) Reviews are appreciated. Sorry for mistakes, did this in one hour...**


End file.
